Nadar o ahogarse
by samej
Summary: Pero no es una técnica de tipo Kid, si no más bien de tipo Hiruma. Agresiva. De las de vida o muerte. De arriesgarse él, de arriesgar a su equipo, de las de un fallo y estás fuera. Hiruma/Kid.


_Estrenando fandom de nuevo lol. Hace poco mi flist ha caido por fin en las redes de este manga tan genialoso, al que considero uno de los mejores que he leído nunca, y me he reanimado con él (era un poco frustrante que nadie lo conociera xD). Así surgió la inspiración para una pareja jodidísima, de dos personajes jodidísimos de escribir. Si es que yo no sé por qué me meto en estas cosas... En fin. Acepto tomatazos si creeis que me he cargado el fandom xD juro que en mi mente esto era super hot XD._ _Por cierto, no recuerdo si se ve en algún momento qué "fucking cosa" le llama Hiruma a Kid, así que me lo he inventado. Yay me xD_

_**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el cap 244 del manga._

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcais es propiedad de Inagaki-sensei y Murata-sensei, yo solo uso un rato sus personajes, sin ganar nada a excepción del posible feedback.  
_

* * *

**Nadar o ahogarse**

Kid lanza los dardos como la pelota. Un golpe seco, rápido y con una puntería que asusta. Parece que no mira, pero su experto ojo analiza, casi sin querer, los daños que pueden causar el lanzamiento. Supone que es por sus años de entrenamiento de tiro, las horas que pasaba sujeto a la crítica de su padre y de la opinión del maldito círculo de ricos en el que se veía envuelta su familia.

También mira, por el rabillo del ojo, la manera de lanzar de Hiruma. Puede notar el instinto asesino que destila cada uno de sus dardos. Van impresos de ese aura maligna que desprende el quarterback del equipo con la mayor fuerza ofensiva del campeonato. Tira, y aunque sepa que algo se puede interponer no lo esquiva, ni se echa para atrás en su primera decisión del camino que debe seguir. Lo atraviesa, fuerza a que se mueva, no deja que nada le cambie.

Gaô. El dinosaurio. El muro infranqueable que van a tener que superar para poder ir a... Las palabras se aturullan en sus pensamientos, y el _clack_ del siguiente dardo de Hiruma dando en la diana le saca de sus ensoñaciones. Se acerca y se coloca en posición.

No sabe cómo ni por qué empezaron esas reuniones, si se podían llamar de esa manera, entre ellos, pero antes de un partido importante terminan juntándose en cualquier sitio que tenga una diana. Es algo bastante normal que Hiruma consiga que el bar se quede para ellos con un par de palabras al dueño.

El líder de los Deimon es un demonio, y Kid se da cuenta de que, además, es uno de los tipos más listos que ha conocido en la vida.

- Así que Hakushû, ¿eh? Ya sabes cómo juegan ésos – no deja de sonreír. Siempre es así, es casi imposible verle perder el ánimo o encontrar algo con lo que no sea capaz de entretenerse.

Tiene la sensación de que le está pinchando, pero con él nunca puede tener nada claro.

- Lo sé – juguetea con el dardo un momento y lo lanza -. Pero…

Se calla porque no sabe cómo explicar ese "pero". Lo único que tiene en la cabeza para ganarle es agresivo, y peligroso, y es ganar o morir y ellos siempre juegan con todo lo que tienen, pero esto es distinto.

Y no le puede confesar eso, porque hay un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que saque esa metralleta que ve debajo de la chaqueta y le masacre a tiros.

Pero (como siempre) olvida con quién está tratando. Hiruma lanza el último dardo mirándole, toda su concentración y percepción casi sobrehumana fijos en él.

Hiruma puede notar el miedo de Kid. Es una sensación nueva porque ha estado muchas veces con él y sí, lo ha sentido cuando se niega a decir "Christmas Bowl" pero nunca de esa manera tan evidente, tan física. El jodido quarterback está acojonado por la bestia esa, y puede que él tampoco es que esté muy tranquilo, pero él es distinto. Simplemente acepta lo que tenga que pasarle, y buscará una idea para que su equipo, incluso sin él, pueda tener una oportunidad. Mientras ganen, todo estará bien.

Pero no le gusta la idea de que el tranquilo quarterback de Seibu, con sus pases indiferentemente rápidos, tenga esa mirada. Tiene que tener algo en mente, pero es algo que no le gusta. Kid le mira, ocultando ligeramente los ojos bajo el sombrero, como si quisiera algo de él. Pero, ¿qué era? ¿qué podría querer Kid de él, cuando son tan distintos en cuanto a téc-?

_Ah. Eso es._

Así que el jodido quarterback sí que ha pensado algo. Pero no es una técnica de tipo Kid, si no más bien de tipo Hiruma. Agresiva. De las de vida o muerte. De arriesgarse él, de arriesgar a su equipo, de las de un fallo y estás fuera.

Su sonrisa se ensancha, los ojos se le llenan de malicia y se acerca a la mesa de billar donde está apoyado. Deliberadamente lento, sus pasos resuenan suaves en la madera desgastada del suelo, y está poniendo nervioso a Kid. Es lo que quiere. Tiene que hacer que lo admita.

Porque si no lo dice ante él, no lo va a decir ante nadie.

Se para justo delante, obligándole con su altura a levantar la cabeza. No sabe qué planea ese demonio pero tampoco le importa demasiado, porque realmente, y aunque no lo diría en alto, esta vez necesita un pequeño empujón. Algo que le diga que realmente hay posibilidades de que una estrategia así salga bien.

Y si de algo sabe Hiruma, es de técnicas y de trucos. Así que agacha la cabeza, despacio, y raspa el labio inferior de Kid con los dientes, apretando lo justo para se le queden pequeñas líneas rojas marcadas en él. Nota el jadeo (de sorpresa, de anticipación) en sus propios labios y hunde la lengua, mientras tira el sombrero hacia atrás para agarrarle de la nuca y apretarle más hacia él.

La mente de Kid, que era un hervidero de pensamientos hace un segundo, se queda en blanco y se concentra en la sensación de esa lengua agresiva y demandante en su boca. La reacción en su bajo vientre ha sido rápida e inesperada, y la presión que ejerce la pierna de Hiruma en ella alivia a la vez que le da ganas de más. Quiere que se acerque, quiere que se acerque tanto que no se vea donde empieza uno y donde acabe el otro.

Quiere olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con el partido.

Es difícil acordarse cuando Hiruma sigue la línea de su mandíbula con los dientes, desde la boca hasta la oreja, dejando un reguero húmedo que le causa escalofríos al contacto con el aire. Es muy difícil cuando mordisquea, y lame y _muerde_. Y vuelve a su boca y continúa de la misma manera, clavándole los dedos en el cuello, metiéndole la lengua hasta que parece que le va a ahogar la falta de aire.

Duele cuando se separa. Un segundo y ya está echando de menos la fuerza en su boca, y la presión en su entrepierna, y el dolor chirriante de las uñas arañándole la nuca.

Hiruma va hasta la diana, tranquilo, como si hiciera todos los días eso de dar a un amigo el mejor beso de su vida, coge los dardos que han dado uno detrás de otro en el centro de la diana, y deja tres al lado de Kid.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, jodido quarterback? – pregunta, manteniendo la expresión sonriente.

Esta vez le toca a él comenzar la partida, así que tira el primer dardo y se apoya en la silla, esperando indolentemente a que el otro siga con el juego.

Kid ha recuperado la suficiente serenidad como para ponerse el sombrero y ocultar su cara ligeramente enrojecida por la excitación y el calor. El corazón aún le retumba con fuerza en el pecho y la adrenalina hace que bombee demasiada sangre, pero finalmente entiende lo que le ha querido decir. Para ganarles solo puede usar esa técnica. Así que se levanta cogiendo uno de los dardos.

- Gaô irá a hacerme blitz cada vez. Pero no es idiota, y le voy a tener que evitar cada vez con mi pase rápido a Tetsuma. No va a atacarme si no tengo el balón – contesta, mientras sigue con el juego.

- Ohhh, esa es una técnica peligrosa para alguien que no es capaz de decir "Christmas Bowl". No me esperaba eso del tranquilo Kid-sama – se ríe con esas carcajadas tan características, esperando que le diga Kid lo que él mismo sabe desde hace ya un rato.

- Sí. Es una técnica totalmente de tipo Hiruma Yôichi – se encoge de hombros, como diciendo 'qué le vamos a hacer'-. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es qué sacas tú de esto, Hiruma-shi.

Le mira. Y Kid lo sabe. Sabe que a Deimon le interesa que ellos jueguen con todo, porque van a ser sus conejillos de indias contra los Dinosaurs.

Así que suelta una pequeña carcajada y claudica. Puede, sólo puede, que el método Hiruma de jugar a matar o morir en los partidos funcione.

Porque a veces, se lo ha dejado hoy demasiado claro, las técnicas agresivas son las que mejor funcionan. Y los arañazos de su nuca son testigos de ello.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Tengo que temer por mi integridad física? xD Ya sabeis que, como siempre, los reviews me alegran el día :)_


End file.
